


A Friendship Like War

by helloimazombie



Series: Alex Hurt [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hate to Love, Love Triangles, Magic, Multi, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, griffindor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimazombie/pseuds/helloimazombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of friendship,love and bertail. Happening in the Harry Potter universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suddenly One Is Aware Of Stairing In The Face Of An Old Friend

Alex's p.o.v.

I was standing on platform 9 3/4. It was my first day of my fifth year in Hogwarts. I had studied dragons in Romania for a year . My parents had acted weirdly for some time now. We had spent a lot of time together in the past months. A lot more than usually.  
“Alex snap out of it!” my mother said in a annoyed tone but soon her face became warm and sweet “your train leaves in five minutes and I want to say goodbye properly. Me and your father have lots of things to do young lady.”  
“Oh sorry” I gave her a smile  
Both my parents knelled down so they were on my height and pulled me into a tight, quick embrace.  
“Take care, Lex” my dad said.  
“We’ll write to you” mother said as I walked towards the train and they hurried away.  
I went into the train. As I walked along the train I searched for an empty seat.  
After a few minutes I finally found a coach that was empty. I smiled and walked in.  
The train stared moving slowly I glanced out of the window and enjoyed the view of a fading London skyline until I heard the door slide open. 

Jamie's p.o.v.

“Look at you. Fifth year in Hogwarts already” my mother was sobbing as we said goodbye to each other “You are all grown up.”  
I smiled at my mother. She was so happy for me. She had not stopped talking about my past years in Hogwarts to all her friends.  
“I’ll write each and every day” she said between sobs  
“Mom, it’ll be okay ill be home for christmas” I said to her as I gave her a peck on the cheek “but now I have to go so I don’t miss my train.”  
“Oh yes. Go.” She said as she let go “I love you dear”  
“Yeah mom me too” I said over my shoulder as I ran towards the train  
“Be safe.” She shouted behind me  
I jumped onto the train in the least minute. As always.  
I slowly walked trough the train. All the seats were full. Until I saw an almost empty coach. I slowly slid open the door and peaked inside. The girl who was sitting in there alone looked at me.  
She was thin and pale with high cheekbones. She had long, beautiful golden hair. Her lips formed a perfect amours bow. Her eyes were beautiful. One of them was gray but the other almost turquoise. She looked tall. She looked familiar.  
“Can I sit here?” I asked

 

Alex's p.o.v.

I looked over towards the door and saw a girl with big beautiful eyes looking at me.  
“Can I sit here?” she spoke  
“Sure” I said “I guess you can”  
She smiled and walked in.  
I got a better look at her.  
She looked like a porcelain doll. Her face was perfectly sculpted. The girl had hair red as fire and her big eyes the color of green grass.  
I instantly understood who it was.  
She sat down on the seat across from me as I turned back to the window.  
“So my name is Jamie Smith” said the red haired girl  
“I know” I said not taking my eyes off the scenery on the other side of the window  
“How?” Jamie said under her breath  
I let out an unnoticeable sigh  
“What’s your name?” Jamie asked “And your last name?”  
“Don’t you remember me?” I said getting amused with our conversation.  
“No. Sorry” Jamie said a bit defensively  
“Alex Hurt” I said with a satisfied smirk  
“Lex ?!” she almost fell out of her seat “You look…wow”  
“Yes.” I said and finally looking at her “and you have changed a bit too”  
“Wow,” she said her eyes getting bigger “What happened?”  
“I grew up” I answered  
“I have to say” she said  
“Oh well don’t you have friends or acquaintances to sit with?” I turned back to the window  
“Tony is sitting with the other guys and everyone else is full” she said quietly “and Id rather sit with you. I actually like to be around you?”  
My head snapped in her direction  
“What?” she asked  
“What did you just say?”  
“I said I like to be around you”  
“That’s not what people normally say”  
“And what do they normally say?”  
“Shut up freak” I said hiding the sadness under my tone  
She smiled “I’d never say that”  
I smiled at her  
“Um Alex?” she said with a hint of shyness in her voice.  
“Yes?” I responded  
“I have been meaning to ask you- why is one of your eyes gray and the other almost turquoise?”  
“I have hetrochromia.” I said unsure how she would react. I had been bullied all my life for my eyes and name.  
“Cool” she smiled  
I nodded.  
We were quite for the rest of the train ride.  
“We should get dressed. Were almost there” I finally said  
I used a spell my mother had taught me. Jamie on the other hand did it the old fashioned way. 

We finally arrived at the platform and the train came to a halt.  
“Alex want to stick together?” Jamie asked  
“Sure” I said and took her hand  
I pushed us trough the streams of people who were getting off the train.  
When we finally got off the train I saw a Hagrid who was calling all the first year students to him so I dragged Jamie and me in the opposite direction.  
I led us to the boats that would take us to the school. The sky was clear it was a warm august night. Suddenly I saw it. The big castle on the hill. Hogwarts.

Soon we arrived at the castle and were greeted by the teachers. Some of them looked like characters from the stories my mother had told me before I fell asleep when I was younger.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts.” one spoke “now in a few moments you will pass trough these doors and join your classmates. Now while you’re here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, but any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is rewarded with the House Cup. The sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.”  
And than we were left to wait as she walked away. We started making our way into the great hall. I looked around to see the other students. I was taller than most of my classmates so I could see what was happening around us. I spotted Anthony Waters speaking to Damien and Josh. He looked different but I could still see the little boy who I had found all beaten up in the third floor toilet. 

The door opened and we walked into the great hall. Some of the students were seated around four big. We split up as we entered the hall. I sat down at the table.  
Josh and Damien took their places leaving the place next to me empty for Anthony. Who was now running down the aisle looking for his friends.  
None of the boys had recognized me yet. I listened to their mundane conversation. As I watched the students flooding into the hall.  
Soon a young, beautiful boy with black curly hair and big icy blue eyes sat down across from me.  
The gave me a little smile. I was about to start a conversation. But felt a hand on my thigh.  
“Hello beautiful.” Tony said in a sweet voice ruing circles on my thigh “haven’t seen you here.”  
“Oh is that so?” I said not looking at him. My eyes still occupied with the boy in front of me.  
“Yeah” Tony said and I could feel him leaning in “How about you give me a taste of those sweet lips?”  
I could see Josh who was sitting next to the blue eyes boy had recognized me because he was barely holding in his laughter  
“Anthony Waters” I said in a sweet tone not looking him in the eyes “I am giving you one more chance to rethink your offer. You could regret it”  
“I wont” he said leaning closer  
I turned around and faced him.  
“You have grown up quite a bit over the past year” I said  
He fell off his seat surprised  
“Little Lexy?!” he said  
I nodded

I looked over my shoulder to see two green eyes searching for me and Anthony. When Jamie’s eyes finally found mine a smile spread across her face. I turned back to the table. And continued eating my food. 

Ravenclaws and Gryffindor’s shared a passage to their towers so Jamie found me as soon as we started walking towards the staircases.  
She caught up with me.  
“Congrats on being back” she said in her little sweet voice  
“Well congratulations having me back” I answered  
“Want to go to breakfast together?” she asked  
“I am not sure if I’m going to eat but we can meet here tomorrow at half past 7”  
“Deal. Tell Tone please” she said and ran off to join her housemates  
I walked to mine. The boy from before walked a little behind the rest of the house. I found him interesting. So I observed him.  
We finally arrived at the tower.  
“Boys to the right and girls to the right. This is our common room. You can relax here and all that. But I would advise you to go sleep.” The perfect said  
I went up to see the dorm room. I found the bed with my stuff at it and switched into my pajamas.  
The bed was comfortable. I instantly fell asleep.


	2. Old Enemies And New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comment and like (kudos)

Jamie’s p.o.v.

As always I was running late it was already seven thirty and I was still in the common room. I ran out of the passage and down the stairs. I saw Tony and Alex standing at the end of the stairs. Waiting for me.  
“Good morning” I said as I reached them  
“Hey” Tony said in his light happy voice  
“You’re late” Lex was cold as always  
“Aren’t you just the little sunshine today?” I said under my breath  
“I am.” Alex smiled “just more pleasant to look at”  
Tony laughed  
We walked into the great hall.  
And sat down at one of the tables. Tony loaded his plate full of food and I made a quick sandwich.  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” I looked at Alex who was playing with a red apple in her hand.  
She shook her head and continued analyzing the apple.  
“What lesson do you have first?” Tony asked his mouth full of food  
“Dark Arts” I answered “you?”  
“Dark arts” Tony smiled as he answered and turned to Alex who was still staring at the apple  
“And you Lex?” he spoke  
“Astronomy” she said not interested in the conversation “And it looks like I have to go. See you later”  
She got up and walked away. Both Tony and me watched her walk away,  
“It’s weird having her back” I said  
Tony just nodded still not taking her eyes off the direction she had gone.

Alex’s p.o.v.

I walked into the astronomy classroom. There was only one other person in the room. The black haired Ravenclaw boy. His hair was slicked back so I could see his icy eyes following me.  
“Good morning” I said deciding on which seat to take  
“Good morning” he answered gesturing towards the seat next to him  
I walked over and sat down.  
“So what’s your name?” I asked  
“Jackson Christopher Winters” he said “and yours?”  
“Alex Hurt” I said  
Our conversation stopped here. I liked Christopher. He didn’t’ t find it necessary to force conversations just to be polite.  
The other students flooded in slowly. The lesson was about to start when I saw the Slytherin twins.  
“Look Mark” Marissa said pointing in our direction “the freak is back”  
“And look who she’s sitting with” Mark said “The other weird kid”  
Christopher clutched his fists and stared at the table.  
“And look now the weirdo is going to cry” the girl sneered  
“Oh and look at that” I said with a smirk “its been a year and you two are still sharing one brain”  
Marissa gave me a death glare.  
“I’m not done with you freak” She said and took her seat next to her brother  
I looked at Christopher. His icy blue eyes were staring at me.  
“Good morning “ our teacher said as he walked in  
He was a tall man with brown side swept hair, gray eyes and high cheekbones.  
He was wearing brown pants, a light brown blazer and red suspenders and bowtie. He also had a red fez to match.  
“Hello class. I am your new teacher. Andrew Thomas” the man smiled “I’ll teach you about the stars and moons.”  
The lesson went fast. The boy kept looking at me the whole time.  
He got up and left as soon as the lesson ended.  
I slowly got up and walked towards my next lesson. Potions.  
I had to move fast for two reasons. Potions were in the basement but Astronomy was located in the highest tower. And professor Snape did not tolerate people who were late.  
On the other hand I didn’t really tolerate Snape. He was not the smartest person in the world. Doing everything just because of love.  
I arrived in the hall that lead to the stairs that led down to the potion classroom.  
“So the rumors are true” a voice spoke behind my back “The freak is back”  
“Hello Noel” I said.  
I turned around to face the girl. Her brown hair fell in waves all down her chest. She had the twins right behind her and a caramel brown haired boy. He had a sweet face and honey brown eyes.  
“You should have stayed in your dragon farm freak” she sneered  
“Wouldn’t you just like that?” I said, “who is the new boy toy?”  
“This is William” Noel said putting the poor boy’s hand around her hips.  
I started laughing  
“What’s so funny?” Noel lunched herself at me. Pushing me to the wall.  
“Nothing” I said moving her hands from my shoulders “I just kind of feel bad for the poor boy.”  
I felt her hand connecting with my face. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked off. I was left alone with a smug smile on my face and a burning red cheek.  
I walked slowly to the classroom.  
Everyone was already there. I took the free spot between Jamie and Christopher.  
“Hey guys” I said with a smile  
Both Tony and Jamie were staring at me  
“What’s up?” I asked not understanding why they were looking like I was a ghost  
“Are you-“ Jamie let out  
“-Okay?” Tony finished the question  
“Oh yeah.” I brushed it off “just met Noel”  
Christopher laughed under his breath  
Tony looked as if he as ready to kill someone. Jamie looked worried.  
“Good morning class” Snape walked in “let us start the year with a simple potion. Open your books on page 45”  
I opened the book an saw that it was a fear inducing potion. Scanning over the ingredients I observed that it was missing rat tails.”  
I got up to fetch the ingredients. And got to making the potion. I found a few mistakes in the book so I corrected them. My pot was slowly boiling so I sat back and watched the others make their potions.  
Suddenly I heard a loud noise that sounded like an explosion. I looked at Jamie who looked completely shaken and was looking at her pot and I let out a silent laugh.  
“Miss Hurt I would not laugh at this matter” Snape shot me a hateful glance  
“Why not?” I asked “its funny”  
“You should be working on your potion”  
“I’m done” I smirked “You can check if you want to”  
The teacher walked over and looked at the potion.  
“Looks like you are the only one who has made their potion right.”  
I nodded and sat back.  
“Mr. Winters” Snape smiled “you are good at this. Almost right”  
I looked at Jackson Christopher to see him looking back at me. I was guessing the interest was mutual. His mind seemed fascinating.

After our fifth lesson I met Josh and Damien in the halls  
“Hey shorty” Damien said “good to see you”  
“How’s it going with my favorite fifth year?” Josh said rubbing my hair  
“Good.” I said  
“I was actually looking for you” Damien said  
“Oh is that so?” I was a little bit surprised  
“You know you were the best flyer this tower and school has seen in years when you were younger?” he said  
“I am aware of this fact” I said  
“Well you know how we can always use-“ Damien said  
“Be our seeker!” Josh shouted “Damy is the captain of the team”  
I nodded  
“Great!” Josh squealed “Practice at 5 today”  
Both me and Damien watched as he ran  
“You love him” I said so only Damien could hear  
Damien looked at me with big eyes  
“You should tell him” I said and left.  
Damien stood looking at me with shock in his face

After practice we hurried to the Great hall. Everyone had already taken their places. We walked along the Ravenclaw table. Tony and Jamie were discussing something.  
I saw two icy blue eyes following me as I walked over to my two friends.  
Soon Tony turned to look at me.  
“Has anyone told you how dramatic you look in your quidditch clothes?” Jamie asked with a laugh  
I gave her an irritated look.  
“She looks awesome” Tony said with a goofy smile  
Jamie sighed.  
“Don’t you think her ego is big enough as it is?” Jamie asked  
“The school Halloween ball” Tony said  
“Yes what about it?” I said  
“Will you go with me?” Tony asked, “as friends you know”  
“Anthony,” I said looking at him “I don’t do parties or balls at that. You know that very well”  
He looked sad.  
“Jamie take the poor boy to the ball” I said  
“I don’t like dancing” she said with a pout  
“Oh stop it and go” I said “Congratulations Tony you just got a date”  
I turned to eating my food not paying attention to the people around me.


	3. The Big Game Day

Alex’s p.o.v.  
It was late October. It was the big game day.  
Ravenclaw was playing against Slytherin.  
Their seeker was named Mark.  
Mark was a rather young and buff boy. He had brown, short hair and gray eyes.  
He was a fourth year.  
“You worried Hurt?” Damian asked.  
I swallowed the lump that had formed itself in my throat.  
“A little bit” I said in a calm voice  
“It’ll be okay” he gave me a warm smile  
Soon the doors opened in front of us and the sun blinded me for a few seconds and then I saw the big field and on the other side were our opponents.  
Both teams mounted their brooms and flew out to the field.  
We all took our places and waited for Madame Hooch to release the balls and start the game.  
I was looking directly into Marks eyes and for the first time I was actually scared.  
Soon the sharp sound of the whistle snapped me out of my thoughts and the game started.  
My eyes scanned the field for the snitch and Mark. Finally I spotted Mark and flew in his direction as fast as I could.  
He looked as if his life depended on this one game and he would go as far as killing just to win.  
I reached out to get the snitch but as I almost had it in my hands Mark pushed me and I lost my balance. Hitting my hand I almost fell off my broom.  
“Ten points to Ravenclaw thanks to Damian Hall” the booming voice of John Evans said  
I regained my balance and tried my best to catch up with my opponent.  
I could feel the bruise forming on my arm but ignored it.  
Soon I caught up with Mark again.  
“Don’t you give up” He sneered trough his clutched teeth.  
“Never I a million years” I said and gave him a smile  
He said something under his breath and I felt my broom swing out of control. Mark had kicked my broom. Luckily I got a tight hold on the broom and regained my position along side the opponent seeker.  
The little golden snitch flew straight up. Both Mark and me flew behind it.  
Suddenly I saw Mark disappear from my side and get hit by Josh one of our Chasers. Looking over my shoulder I saw that Marissa the opponent teams captain and Beater looking like her plan had gone south and understood what she did. She had beaten Josh with her bat. And Josh had crashed into Mark.  
There was nothing between the little flying, golden ball and me.  
I turned back to my target and tried my best to catch the snitch.  
I was high enough for everyone to see me.  
I came close to the snitch, reached out my hand and cupped the little ball with wings.  
It felt good to have the ball in my hand. I had just won the game. I flew into the middle of the field holding my hand with the snitch high over my head.  
I saw Jamie cheering. And shot her an irresistible, winner smile.  
Her face turned from joy into pain.  
“Alex” I heard Jamie shriek  
And after that everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos


	4. Hospital

Alex’s p.o.v..

I could hear birds singing, a waterfall in the distance, the sound of students walking the halls. I slowly opened my eyes but shut them fast. The light hurt my eyes. I let a groan slip my lips. I slowly tried to open my eyes again. I instantly recognized the hospital wing. I propped myself up on my elbows to see what was happening.  
“Finally you have awoken” Dumbledore said in his deep voice with a warm smile  
“Guess I am” I said looking around to see candy and some get-well cards around me  
“They are from miss Smith and mister Waters” the headmaster smiled as he picked up one of the candy beans “mind if I taste one?”  
I shook my head.  
“My head hurts.” I said rubbing my head “what happened?”  
Before the headmaster could tell me what had happened the doors opened and Anthony came running trough the doors. He launched himself at me and hugged me.  
“You’re up!” he said voice full of joy.  
“Tony, I understand you are happy to see me awake but you are strangling me.” I said  
“Oh sorry” he said letting go  
“I believe mister Waters will tell you everything” the headmaster said “Good day miss Hurt”  
We watched the headmaster leave.  
“Tone my head hurts” I said “what happened?”  
“You caught the golden snitch and right after that you took a quaffle to the head.” Tony said  
“How long was I out?” I asked  
“a week” Jamie said as she walked in trough the doors  
“Me and Jamie have been here every day since you got hit” Tony said with a sad smile  
Jaime came closer. Her fire red hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her eyes looked tired. She sat down on the other side of my bed.  
“You should go sleep, Jamie” I said  
“I’m fine” she answered putting the loose strain of hair behind her ear.  
“As you say” I said  
Tony and Jamie started talking about which house was cooler. I didn’t really pay attention to their conversation.  
Some time passed. The door opened and both my friends got silent.  
The boys icy blue eyes found mine as he walked towards my bed.  
“What do you want Winters?” Tony said between his teeth  
“Go away!” Jamie said  
Both of the boys eyebrows lifted in surprise  
“Let him stay” I said  
The blue-eyed boys face turned into a smirk and both my friends got up and left.  
“Goodbye” they said over their shoulders and walked out of the big hospital wing door.  
The boy grabbed a chair and sat down putting his feet on the end of my bed  
“You really look like shit” he laughed  
“Oh dear oh my how rude” I said in a mocking tone  
“Oh excuse you.” he said “You really look like shit, dear”  
“That is so much better” I laughed  
“It’s been so boring without you” he said  
“Maybe you should try getting some friends?” I laughed  
“Ugh people he groaned  
I giggled  
“Normal people are so boring” he said “It feels like I’m surrounded by goldfish”  
“Maybe you should find yourself a goldfish?” I said  
“Oh change the subject” he sounded almost offended “quickly”  
I laughed  
“So what brings you here?” I said  
“Wanted to see how the great Alex Hurt lays wounded in her hospital bed.” He said “I do care about you”  
“And yet you didn’t come here once while I was out” I said “not once”  
“That’s a lie! Complete bullocks!” the boys voice rose “I came here every night.”  
Both of us went silent. I looked into his eyes and smiled he did the same.  
I was slowly falling for this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos


	5. A New Love

Alex’s p.o.v.  
I was out of the hospital a few days later. The day I was released was also the day of the ball. So when I got back from the hospital everyone was gone from the common room. I sat down on one of the couches.  
“Aren’t you going to change?” a voice asked  
I looked up to see Christopher standing on the stairs. He was wearing a black and perfectly tailored suit and a purple dress shirt. The clothes fit him perfectly.  
“For what?” I asked confused  
“The ball” he said  
“I’m not going” I said  
“And who am I going to dance with?” he made a pout face “everyone else is so boring”  
“I don’t have anything to wear” I said frowning a bit  
“You are one of the best wizards in this school and you are telling me you cant make one?” he laughed  
I tried to find another reason not to go. But finally gave in.  
“And what would you like to see your date wearing?” I asked walking past him.  
“You think I care?” he said  
I walked into the room and looked at myself in the mirror.  
I quickly brushed my hair and parted it on one side.  
Speaking a little spell my old clothes were replaced by a black long dress. The dress looked like something a Greek goddess would wear .  
I put on some shoes and ran towards the stairs.  
When I showed up on the stairs Christopher looked up. His eyes got bigger as he saw me.  
“Wow” he let out as I joined him at the door.  
“you too” I smiled as we walked slowly down the stairs

We finally arrived at the big door that led into the Great Hall.  
“Are you ready?” he asked  
“Well all eyes will be on us the moment we walk in” I said  
“Well luckily we are both self centered assholes” he half laughed  
“Don’t forget attention whores” I said mockingly  
We laughed and he grabbed my waist.  
I pushed the door open and we walked in.

As we had predicted everyone stared at us.  
“Would you like to dance?” Christopher asked.  
I nodded and we made our way to the dance floor.  
We started dancing. Chris was an amazing dancer.  
“Looks like someone envies you” Christopher whispered in my ear  
his breath touched my neck and I got goose bumps all the way down my spine.  
I looked around to see that most girls were looking a me as if I had stolen a precious jewel.  
“I’m not the only one who is envied, dear” I said quietly  
The boys were looking at me with lust in their eyes.  
He giggled. This was the sweetest giggle ever  
After the song we went to sit down.  
I saw a fiery red head dancing with Noel’s boy toy. What was his name? Walter? Wallace? I really couldn’t remember.  
But wait. If Jamie was dancing with whatshisface where was Anthony?  
And then I saw him standing alone with two glasses in his hands and a very confused look on his face. He was looking at the pair. Than he looked at us and his face became dark and sad.  
I saw Noel approaching us.  
“Let’s go dance Christopher” I said  
“Already ahead of you” he said pulling me into the middle of the dance floor.  
We danced for some time.  
Tony was now dancing with Jamie. Noel with her boy toy.  
The songs got slower and slower and the dance floor got more crowded with people who were dancing.  
“Let’s go?” I said looking into Christopher’s eyes  
“We should go” he said looking into mine  
“I love you“ I whispered. Our faces inches apart.  
Christopher pulled us towards the door.  
We exited the hall and the door closed behind us.  
Our lips met. He tasted like something out of this world. He pulled me closer and my hands traveled into his hair. He soon slid his tongue into my mouth.  
Suddenly the hall door opened and we pulled apart immediately.  
It was Tony.  
“Excuse me” Tony said and pushed past us.

 

We arrived at the common room an hour later.  
“I’ll go change quickly, love” Christopher said.  
As Christopher went up Tony came in. His eyes were red and puffy.  
“You okay Tone?” I asked knowing he liked it when I called him that  
“My name is Anthony” he said  
“What is wrong with you?” I asked raising one eyebrow  
“I love you Lex! I’ve loved you since you saved me in that hall when we were just second years!” He said “I’ve always been there for you! He just shows up and you fall in love with him! You were supposed to fall in love with me!”  
I looked at him with disbelief. I was about to say something but he ran away.  
He ran out of the room probably to think about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos
> 
> How are you liking the story so far?

**Author's Note:**

> comment and like (kudos) please


End file.
